This invention relates generally to improved apparatus and method for the completion of an oil or gas well and the like. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to improved methods and apparatus for the completion of an oil or gas well and the like having a damaged section of casing therein and wherein pressure testing of the apparatus while located in the well bore can be accomplished.
In the completion and recompletion of oil or gas wells and the like, a casing is extended into the well bore, generally cemented therein or at least partially cemented therein, and then production tubing with the necessary packers and other equipment to produce the well extended thereinto and located in the casing. Occasionally, a casing becomes damaged and leaks occur therein which may cause contamination of either the formations or the production fluid.
To complete the well, it is then necessary to isolate the production formation, and isolate the damaged section of the casing therefrom. This has been accomplished in the past by locating a first packer to isolate the formation, then locating second and third packers which were positioned on either side of the damage to the casing to isolate the damaged portion of the casing. When this has been accomplished, the formation can be produced through the tubing or conduit upon which the packers are located. However, there has not been provided apparatus or methods in which each of the seals formed by the packers could be tested to be certain that the formation and the damaged section of a casing are actually isolated.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus for the completion of oil or gas wells and the like wherein the formation can be isolated, the damaged section of casing isolated, and the entire apparatus can be pressure checked while located in the well to be certain that the apparatus has isolated the desired areas.